Harshnag
| home = Mount Sar, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Spine of the World, North Faerûn | sex = Male | race = Frost giant | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Chaotic good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Chaotic good | challenge3e = 14 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Chaotic good | challenge5e = 9 | class5e = | refs5e = }} }} Harshnag the GrimCity of Splendors: Waterdeep, as well as Storm King's Thunder lists this character as being named Harshnag, while the Heroes' Lorebook calls him Harshnagg. was a frost giant and member of the Gray Hands during the 14 century DR. The Waterdhavian City Guard used Harshnag as an indicator that a neighborhood was about to become a war zone, and signal citizens that should get out of that area as fast as possible. Description Harshnag was particularly burly-looking, even for a frost giant. He had skin as white as snow, light blue eyes and pale blue hair which he often kept tied back in a braid. Possessions Harshnag was known for wearing the skull of a white dragon as a helmet. His main weapon was the legendary Gurt's greataxe. History Harshnag was exiled from his tribe of frost giants, who lived in the Spine of the World mountains, for his rather genteel demeanor. He wandered south to explore the Realms beyond his home and eventually made his way down to Waterdeep. Taken back by the presence of a frost giant near the city, the Gray Hands moved to intercept the giant interloper. Their leader, a ranger by the name of Jardwim, was so impressed by the giant's polite response, invited Harshnag to join their ranks. He made his home in a cave in Mount Sar, and was summoned by means of a sending spell by his fellow Gray Hand enforcer, a wizard named Maliantor. At some point during the 14 century, Harshnag was gifted the legendary greataxe of Gurt, the Lord of the Pale Giants, by Open Lord Piergeiron, in recognition for his service to the city of Waterdeep. Following the shattering of the ordning in the late 1480s DR, Harshnag took it upon himself to slay evil giants who were terrorizing the people of the North. He was a key player in the conflict between the storm giant Hekaton and the blue dragon Iymrith, leading a party of adventurers to a temple of Annam known as the Eye of the All-Father, where they were able to consult an oracle to divine a solution to the ordning's collapse. When Iymrith entered the temple, Harshnag fought the dragon, and according to some he may have collapsed the temple in an attempt to trap the dragon. Regardless, he was unsuccessful in detaining the dragon and the fate of the giant was unknown. Appendix Appearances * Heroes' Lorebook * City of Splendors: Waterdeep Further Reading * Storm King's Thunder Notes References Category:Gray Hand enforcers Category:Frost giants Category:Males Category:Members of Force Grey Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of Force Grey